Mass Effect: The Rise of Humanity
by Random732
Summary: The first 2 chapters so far and the prologue
1. Prologue

(I will not be able to reproduce exact dialog so to anyone who plays the game I apologize for this, it IS hard to reproduce though...)

I do not own any of these character or Rights of th egame this is not to be copied or sold and is just my personal story for anyone to read!

Mass Effect: The Rise Of Humanity

By Random732

Prologue:

In 2148 AD, humanity discovered a small cache of highly advanced alien technology buried deep beneath the surface of Mars. The creators of this technology--known as the Protheans--went extinct nearly 50,000 years ago, leaving little evidence of their existence behind. The discovery of this technology allowed humans to develop faster-than-light travel, allowing rapid expansion throughout the Solar System. Within a year humanity discovered another piece of Prothean technology, a dormant mass relay that has been encased in ice near Pluto. Once activated, this relay allowed instantaneous travel across thousands of light years to other mass relays in different parts of the galaxy. Humanity immediately began using this technology to colonize far-off star systems. In 2157, humanity made first contact with an alien species known as the, Turians. This resulted in a conflict known as the First Contact War, as the next several months saw skirmishes between the Turians and Earth's Systems Alliance fleets. This conflict eventually drew the attention of the Citadel Council, a governing body that maintained peace and stability throughout much of the galaxy. They intervened in the conflict and brokered a peace agreement between humans and Turians. Humanity continued to expand, and in 2165 it was granted an embassy on the Citadel, the political and economic heart of the civilized galactic community. The year is now 2183, and the SSV Normandy--the most advanced starship ever created by the Alliance--is being put through its paces. I am it's Commander. My name is John Shepard. 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1: "_The soldier, above all other people, prays for peace, for he must suffer and bear the deepest wounds and scars of wounds" _ _- Douglas MacArthur_

I have fought before. I have seen men die before. I am a hero. I even live with the military through my family. My parents were in the Alliance, and often transferred more than a few years. I then followed them enlisting when I was 18. I even saved our colony at the beginning of my career risking my own life and beat impossible odds to hold off the Batarian invasion on the colony. Now here I stand waiting as I can hear my superiors talking about me for a reason I have yet to figure out. Earth, beautiful and amazing as ever, stands in front of me as I look out of the Normandy's view port. I begin to listen to the officers.

"Well, what about Shepard? He is a spacer, and his family is of great rank among our troops." stated Ambassador Udina.

"His parents have served with me numerous times ambassador, and I am honored to have their son as my XO" I smile as I hear Captain Anderson's voice praise my family.

"He saved our colony at Elysium against the Batarian's and held off long enough for our forces to arrive." Admiral Hackett said as I truly wondered what he was doing here. Admiral Hackett was often a subdued man.

"Yes, he seems very merciful as well." Captain said in response.

"Is that the kind of person WE want defending the galaxy?" Udina's reply made me sigh. Politicians, never liked them.

"That's the only person who can protect the galaxy!" Captain said.

"I'll make the call." replied Udina.

As we began towards the Arcturus Prime Relay, I headed back up to the COC. Joker is beginning the countdown as I pass by Navigator Pressly giving each other nods. Joker's voice came over the intercom.

"The Arcturus Prime Relay is in range. Initializing the transmission sequence." There is a pause as we pass near Neptune. "We are Connected. Calculating transit mass and destination." I begin to walk up through the pilot consoles. "The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit" I finally get to Joker, our head pilot, as Lt. Kaiden Alenko sat beside him. To my shock I saw a Turian with his bird-like features standing behind the two. His back was black as deep space and the only light a dark red from his Phantom Class armor. The back of his head extended out like a hawk's ruffled feathers and supported the already talon limbed race's hawk-like appearance. I stopped, however, to focus on Joker as he continued. "The board is green. Approach run has begun." in the pilot view port stood a gigantic object. In its center was a glowing blue light as it had two spikes going from it as it spun to allow what we called FTL transit as we closed the distance of it. Joker turned the ship effortlessly to align with the direction of the spikes as we speed to FTL mass. "Hitting the relay in 3..." We feel the mass of our ship begging to thin "2..." We all grab hold "1..." And the ship is now back to normal... I look at the Turian. His face unrevealing as his dark eyes show a light glowing pupil. "Thrusters check... Navigation...check. Internal emission heats sinks engaged. All systems on line. Drift...Just under 1500 K" I keep looking as the Turian begins to speak. His mandibles opens a little as his lips pushed forward. His face was a brownish color and his face adorned with white war paint.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." With that the Turian walked off without a glance. His armor showed his birdlike structure as his feet were like what was the ancient tv show's Big Bird. I turned back as Joker spoke.

"I hate that guy" Said Joker.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?" asked Kaiden.

"Ya' remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom? That's good! I just sent us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhole. So that's incredible! Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid." Said Joker

"You're paranoid. Besides, the Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment." piped Kaiden

"Yeah, that's the official story. Of course, only an idiot believes the official story" replied Joker. I personally agreed with him.

"You're right Joker, they don't send Spectres on shakedown runs." I replied.

"So there's more going on than the Captains letting on" said Joker.

"Joker, status report!" Captain Anderson came on the intercom, interrupting the chat.

"Just cleared the mass relay Captain! Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." Joker quickly reported.

"Good. Find the nearest comm buoy and link us into the network. I was mission reports relayed to the Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime." The Captain ordered

"Aye, aye Captain. Oh, and brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is heading your way." Joker said.

"He's already here, Lieutenant!" the Captain angrily replied and Joker just shook his head wincing. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing. Anderson out." After that the comm cuts off and Joker glances sideways towards me.

"You get that, Commander?" Joker asks.

"I'm on my way" I reply as I turn to head back through the ship. I stopped for a second, though, to hear Joker as he began to speak again.

"Is it me or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?" Joker asked Kaiden.

"Only when he's talking to you Joker." Kaiden responded causing me to chuckle slightly before I moved on. As I walked past the Galaxy Navigation Map, I spotted Doctor Chakwas and Corporal Jenkins talking and I walked up to them. Jenkins turned to me as I walked up after hearing their conversation.

"What do you think commander? We won't be staying on Eden Prime too long will we? I'm itchin' for some real action." Said Jenkins.

"I do hope you're kidding Corporal. 'Real Action' usually ends with me patching up troops down in the Infirmary." Said Doctor Chakwas. I agreed with her on it.

"She's right, Jenkins. You have to stay calm and in control or you might lose your head out there." I nodded at the Doctor. She returned the nod.

"That's easy for you to say. You fought at Elysim, Commander. You battle on your own against a horde of enemies. Everyone knows what you are capable of!" Jenkins said to me.

"At least he knows the value of restraint as well, Jenkins." said the Doctor.

"Sorry, Doc. This waiting is killing me. I've never been on a mission like this before, not one with a Spectre on board." said Jenkins.

"Just be careful and don't try to be heroic, just do your best to do whats right without dying Corporal!" I said smiling.

"Its my chance though, You were already a hero. I have a chance!" said Jenkins. I knew he went out of line but I wanted to get a point across first.

"Corporal. This mission is NOT about personal glory. It's about what we should do to make sure this mission is a success. It means nothing to anyone if your dead Jenkins... Now stay in line please." I gently gave him the reprimand from there. Jenkins saluted quickly. I walked off as the Doctor gave a small goodbye. Right behind them stood the doors to the Comm. I walked in surprised to see Nihlus again instead of Captain Anderson in the room. He was looking away form me at the scene I always saw in pictures of Eden Prime. Beautiful and perfect, the ideal place for mankind to live. I didn't like what my gut was saying, though. Nihlus turned calmly, looking as expressionless as always in his Phantom armor. He began to speak quickly.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping we would get a chance to talk..." Said Nihlus as he walked towards me...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"_We expect everything and are prepared for nothing."_

_Anne Sophie Swetchine_

"What about?" I asked quickly.

"I'm interested in this world we are going to, Eden Prime. I find it's quite beautiful." Nihlus began to pace as if skirting the point but I decided to just keep on subject. I did agree with that after all.

"Yes, I do believe it to be amazing myself." I Felt even more curious about Nihlus than before after that.

"But it's more than just a tourist destination, isn't it Shepard?" He continue as if I never answered "Eden Prime is a symbol of your people. A perfect little world on the edges of your territory. Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies on the edges of the galaxy but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" He asked. It made me feel very unsure.I decided enough was enough.

"What are you getting at Nihlus?" I stood straight now. He turned back towards me.

"Your people are still newcomers Shepard, and the galaxy is a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?" At that comment it seemed the Captain came in. walking down to my right interceding.

"Don't you think it's about time you told the commander what is really going on?" said the Captain. I felt myself get more worried.

"This mission is far more than a simple dry shakedown run, Shepard." states Nihlus.

"I knew there was something they weren't telling us." I said frustrated.

"We are making a cold pick-up run, that's why we needed the stealth systems operational." stated the captain. I sighed again.

"There must be a reason you couldn't tell me about this" I said calmly.

Anderson shook his hand at me to make sure I knew he was being serious, he does it every time. "This comes down form the top! Information is strictly on a need to know basis!" He said his hands emphasizing every word. "A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an dig. We just found out its of Prothean origin." He stated walking to stand next to Nihlus looking towards me. Still I had another question.

"I thought the Protheans vanished 50,000 years ago." I looked away as Nihlus moved a bit.

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, the ship drives, all based on Prothean technology." stated Nihlus.

"This is big Shepard! The last time humanity made a discover like this, it jumped our technology forward 200 years! But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study." said the captain.

"Obviously, this goes beyond just human interest Commander! This discovery can affect every species in Council space." Said Nihlus. I still had a worried gut.

"Are we expecting trouble?" I ask.

"I'm always expecting trouble!" Stated Nihlus.

"There's more Shepard," I look back at Captain Anderson. "Nihlus isn't just here for the beacon he's also here to evaluate you." I feel shocked after hearing this.

"Why me? I am not as good as half of our race!" I said quickly. Anderson just smiled.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time. Humanity wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. While it isn't a seat on the council the Spectres hold immense power. If they accept a human Spectre it will mean huge steps for our race and will show how far the Alliance has come." Anderson crossed his arms finished.

"I was impressed when I studied the reports from Elysim. A grim battle but you did well in showing how you are a major player in battle. Hence, why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres." Said Nihlus.

"Why would a Turian want a Human to be a Spectre?" I asked surprised by the kindness and foresight shown.

"Not all Turians resent humanity. Some of us see potential in your species. We see what you have to offer the rest of the galaxy and to the Spectres. We are an elite group and it's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek. I don't care that your human, Shepard, I only care that you can get the job done right." Nihlus said with what I believed was close to a smile.

"I suppose the Alliance is fine with this?" I asked the captain.

"Earth needs this Shepard. It's that simple" Stated Anderson.

"I need to see your skills for myself though, Shepard. Eden Prime will be the first of many missions together." Nihlus sounded excited, also to my surprise.

"You will be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus has agreed to accompany you on this mission." said Anderson.

"Just give the word, Captain." I said quickly.

"We should be getting close to Ede-" the Captain is suddenly interrupted by Joker.

"Captain we got a problem!" Said a worried Joker.

"What's wrong Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this."

"Bring it up on screen!" Joker doesn't reply as we all turn towards the view screen

Before we know it we see energy bullets fly towards both ends. We see one soldier first firing by the rocks in a white suit with helmet on. She turns to us running towards the camera man. We can't make out her face as she grabs the man and camera yelling "Get down!" after which she continues firing at the unseen enemy. A nearby energy blast move the camera as it shows us more explosions differing n color from blue to green to red. We briefly see a tower nearby which is the main HQ of Eden Prim and more soldiers fight here and there as the sky is dark and mucky. I took a quick glance over at Nihlus and the captain but I couldn't see anything form my view so I looked back. We see multiple soldiers firing at still unseen enemy as we hear a voice speak.

"We are under attack can you help us please! We have taken (static) casualties! I repeat have taken heavy casualties!" We lost any translation as static and gunfire nearby caused him to duck for a moment before catching "They came out of nowhere th-" His words died as he was shot from behind causing the camera to follow for a second then pull away. A new sound like the whirring of a port's mechanical locks moving played in our ears. As the gunmen firing on our side stopped. All of them looked at an object we couldn't see from our view as the cameraman finally followed their gaze... in front of us came to be what looked like a gigantic squid. It was pitch black. The sky helped us see the darker color and a slight red...before the camera rolled away and was lost to us..the cameraman probably shot. Then a second later the transmission went to static. Joker broke our silence.

"Everything cuts out after that no comm links no anything. The planet is dead, sir." Joker stated.

"Reverse to point 38.15" said Anderson quickly. We saw the picture of that thing again. Frozen as we saw a blot of red lightning stuck in time as well. We all were silent before the captain spoke again. "Status report!" ordered the captain.

"17 minutes out Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area." said Joker.

"Take us in Joker. Fast and quiet this mission just got a lot more complicated." Anderson wouldn't look away from the screen.

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention. It's our best chance to secure the beacon." replied Nihlus.

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold!" The captain waited for Nihlus to move away before continuing "Tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up, commander! You're going in." We both take one last look at the thing on screen before I move back to get ready and prepare for the mission. As we all prepare for the mission Joker's voice goes on the intercom.

"Engaging stealth systems!" states Joker as we fly over the now ravished paradise. Its entire sky is covered with hurricane forming clouds the planet in amazing destruction. I look away in disgust and focus on making sure this once paradise is saved from whatever the hell happened. e fly over and Joker fills the captain up on the planets current state. "Some one has been doing some serious digging here captain!" The captain nods and turns back towards my team.

"Your team's the muscle in this mission commander! Go in heavy and head straight for the dig site!" orders Anderson.

"What about survivors captain?" Ask Alenko.

"Survivors are a secondary objective, Alenko! The beacon is top priority!" stated the captain.

"Approaching drop point one!" interjects joker from the helm.

"Nihlus, you comin with us?" asks Jenkins.

Nihlus continues checking his shotgun as he answers "I move faster on my own!" with that he runs off the ramp and out of sight onto the ground. I turn back to the captain.

"Nihlus will scout on ahead. He will feed you status reports through out the mission. Otherwise I want radio silence!" ordered the captain.

"Ready and able sir!" I say anxious to move onto the mission at last.

"The mission's yours now Shepard! Good Luck!" replied the captain. As we see the come into view and feel the ship slow we hear joker again.

"Approaching drop point two!" We took that as cue as we all three jumped tucking our legs in and rolling using the kinetic barriers to soften the landing and also keep our folded guns from being crushed. We are speechless as we look up from our spots...and see the beautiful world...now covered in cracked earth and fires spreading everywhere. Death lay ahead..behind..and above us...


End file.
